legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S5 P4/Transcript
(Spot is seen on the beach struggling to build a sand castle) Spot: Ah come on! Stay up! (The sand castle falls apart) Spot: Awww! (Rose then sits next to Spot) Rose: Hey Spot! Spot: Hey Rosie.... Rose: Whatcha doing? Spot: Struggling to build a castle. Rose: AH building a sandcastle huh? I remember doing that when I was your age. My big brother Sammy also like to do it when he was an infant. Spot: You both did? Rose: Oh yeah! Here let me give you a hand. Spot: Um okay. (Rose goes and helps Spot build the castle) Rose: See you gotta find a way to support it. If you don't support it enough, it won't get enough strength to stand on its own. Spot: Okay. (Rose continues working) Rose: Aaaand, there! Finished! (Rose shows a very well made Sandcastle) Spot: Wooooow! Rose: *Bows* Your kingdom is ready sire. Spot: Thank you loyal servant. Rose: *Giggles* (Spot looks at the castle) Spot: So cool! Rose: Glad you like it Spot! Spot: Like it? I love it! Rose: Aww thanks! (Spot hugs Rose's leg) Spot: You're the best Rosie! Rose: *Pats Spot's head* Aww thanks Spot! I'm so glad your feeling better. Spot: Yeah. I'm still scared that man might come back, but I'm a lot better now! Rose: Well that's good. (Ruby then walks over) Ruby: Hey guys! Spot: Ruby! (Spot speeds up and hugs Ruby's leg) Ruby: Oh! Hey Spot! Spot: Look at my awesome castle! Rosie built it for me! Ruby: Castle? (Ruby looks at the castle) Ruby: Oh wow! Nice work Rosie! Rose; Thanks! Spot: Cool right?! Ruby: Yeah it's awesome! (Spot then runs over to the castle) Spot: Now I'm a real king! Rose: Sure are spot. ???: Who's a king? (Erin walks over) Spot: Me! Erin: You? (Erin then sees the castle) Erin: Oh, I see. Spot: Yep! I'm king of the castle! Erin: Ah well then King Spot, what do you plan to do with your kingdom first? Spot: Well, I do need knights. Ruby: Knights? Spot: Yeah! How else will I defend my kingdom? Rose: Good point. Spot: And that's why you're all my knights now! Erin: Whoa really? Spot: Yep! You're all my iron maidens! Ruby: Oh that's a cool name! Rose: What an honor King Spot! Erin: We fully accept! Spot: Yes! Now my kingdom can begin! (Alex is then seen on the balcony) Alex: What's going on down there? Erin: Hey bro! Alex: Hey sis! What are you guys doing? Ruby: Spot's now king! Spot: That's right! And together with my iron maidens, no one will stop my kingdom! Alex: Really? Spot: Yeah! Alex: Hmm... (Alex then jumps down from the balcony) Alex: We'll see about th- (Alex then realizes he's landed on the castle) Alex:........ Erin:....... Spot:...... Ruby:...... Rose:...... Alex: Uhhhhh....Sorry? Spot:.... *Starts to tear up and show signs of crying* Ruby: OH! Spot its okay! Its okay! Rose: Yeah! I can build you another one! Erin: Yeah we'll help too! Alex: M-Me too! I can help! Spot:..... Alex: Spot? (Spot then starts to cry) Ruby: Oh man! Spot: *Crying* M-M-My castle....! Alex: Oh jeez, I'm so sorry Spot! Rose: Spot is okay we can make a new castle! Erin: Yeah! and it'll be better than before! Spot: *Sniff* R-Really? Erin: Yeah! Spot: O-Okay. Rose: Here Alex, move out of the way. Alex: *Moves* Moving. Rose: Come on guys! Let's give King Spot a TRUE Kingdom! Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts